Vocalaveritas
by Kenat-sama
Summary: ¡Que Halloween ni que nada! ¡Aquí en México se celebra día de muertos! Así qué vamos a añadir un poco de la cultura Mexicana aquí en fanfiction: las calaveritas literarias Una calaverita es una composición en verso algo tradicional Asi que si eres mexicano o solo tienes curiosidad sobre estos textos ¡Pasa y lee unas acerca de nuestros vocaloids! (KaiMei,RinLen,MikuLuka)


Hola!

Si estas leyendo esto es porque...  
-Sabes que es una calaverita y quieres saber que tontería escribió esta escritora(?  
-No sabes que es un calaverita pero aún así quieres ver que es esta tonteria(?  
-Le picaste por error a esta bobería xDDD

Jajaja son opciones aceptables(?  
Probablemente esto esta entré lo más bizarro que escribiré (hasta ahora xD)  
Lo mas raro y bizarro que eh leído aquí es 'Vocaloid en 16 de septiembre' y 'Si Harry potter fuera Mexicano' jajaja así que bueno ahora Vocalaveritas ahora esta entré esas cosas raras que encontrarás en fanfiction, y bueno si alguien lo lee ya es milagro xD

Sólo quiero decir que no soy experta haciendo este tipo de cosas, no profesionalmente, porque este tipo de cosas tienen sus reglas de escritura y así...pero bueno esto es sólo por diversión, así que nada de reglas, todo esta hecha para diversión propia~

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Vocaloid no me pertenece, de ser así...¿Crees que estaría haciendo calaverita de ellos, si me pertenecieran? XD

* * *

**KaiMei**

Estaba la calaca buscando su próxima cita  
Cuando se topó con Kaito bailando en la pista  
¡Vamos tu y yo por un helado! Le dijo con dicha  
¡No! Si voy contigo, Meiko me lincha

Indignada la huesuda, busca a la aludida  
Encontrando a la chica, entre ida y bebida  
"¿Tu qué onda con mi novio? ¡No me lo quieras bajar!  
Mira que me costo un buen ponerlo q trabajar"

"Será un bobo y un tarado  
Pero es mi novio adorado  
Y aunque su cerebro este afectado por tanto helado  
No voy a dejar que te lo lleves de mi lado"

Conmovida la huesuda  
Se alejó de la pareja sin duda  
Corrió lejos de ella, al mirar tanto amor  
O tal vez porque la mirada de la castaña le causo terror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rin Y Len**

Con sus risas malvadas  
Y sus mentes malévolas  
Los pequeños rubios acercharan  
¡Podrías ser tu! ¡Podría ser yo? ¿A quienes espantarán?

Elegir truco podría dar a esto fin  
Dijo engañosa la pequeña Rin  
O tal vez hacer un pequeño trato ayudaría en eso  
Añadió Len con tono travieso

Truco o trato ¿Cuál es tu elección?  
Recuerda que es tu decisión  
Y que cualquiera que sea la oración  
Cambiara el curso de esta situación.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Miku**

Abriendo con fuerza las puertas  
Entro la catrina, buscando a la chica de coletas  
¿Dónde esta Miku Hatsune? Pregunto apurada  
¿Y tu para que me quieres? Dijo la aludida alterada

"He venido hasta Japón  
Para llevarte a mi amado panteón  
Así qué vámonos jovencita  
Que nadie se escapa de esta visita"

"¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando!"  
Dijo la de cabellos verde-azulado  
"Mira ¿Que tal si hacemos un trato?  
Te juro que te divertirás un rato"

"A cambio de que no me lleves al cementerio  
Yo te daré uno de mis grandes conciertos  
Será el mejor de los eventos  
Del cuál hablarán todos los muertos"

La catrina lo pensó un momento  
¡En verdad le encantaría tal evento!  
Acepto lo que se le propuso con gusto  
Haciendo que la chica perdiera el susto

Y esa es la historia amigos míos  
De cómo la Hatsune permaneció entre los vivos  
Cantando para miles de esqueletos  
Se libró de vivir entre los muertos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Miku y Luka**

La catrina siempre se ha considerado inteligente  
Sacando en sus exámenes puro excelente  
Más hay una materia que nunca ha sido su fuerte  
Es inglés, en la que no tiene suerte

"¿Quien podría enseñarme tal idioma estresante?  
Sin duda tiene que ser alguien brillante"  
"Luka Megurine debe ser tu elección"  
Le dijo Kenat con convicción

Y así corrió hasta el edificio de Crypton  
Abriendo con prisa las puertas del salon  
Más al entrar se encontró con una rara vista  
A la hatsune encima de la chica lista

"¿Pero qué esta pasando?  
¿No deberían estar trabajando?"  
Pregunto la huesuda  
Denotando en su voz mucha duda

"¿Qué? ¿Tu de nuevo? Pensé que ya teníamos un acuerdo  
Ya te di un concierto, si no mal recuerdo  
Ahora veté y deja de estar mirando  
Que nos ves a Luka, la estoy violando"

"Cállate Miku, ella no es un solo un esqueleto"  
Dijo la Megurine con respeto  
"Esta señora es la catrina  
Una gran dama, muy fina"

"Le ofrezco una disculpa  
Y pido que perdone a Miku, no es del todo su culpa  
Ella es apenas un adolescente  
Que suele hablar inconscientemente"

"Que me trates así, me hace sentir halagada  
Y para que vean que no soy tan malvada  
Prometo no hablar de lo que eh visto  
Claro a cambio de algo, dijo la calaña con tono muy listo"

Y esa es la historia de como en el panteón  
Sobornada por la situación  
La Megurine fue literalmente obligada  
A dar clases de inglés por culpa de las travesuras de su amada.

* * *

Y ya, si llegaste al final, mereces un pastel(? Y lamento los traumas que pude haber causado por tal tontería

Pero quería hacerla!  
Me dejaron hacer una en la escuela y estaba de: como demonios se hace esto? Yo no sirvo para esto! Si fuera algo de vocaloid apuesto a que podría hacerlo -3- bahhh pero nadie entendería que ponga de nombres Meiko y Kaito...  
Ñem si logró hacer la de la escuela, hago mis vocaloveritas y las subo a fanfiction xD

Y así paso todo O.O al final de la escuela quedo como testamento .-. Del largo de la calaverita de Miku

Bueno fue divertido :3 pero siento que la última no me quedo tan bien u.u bueno ya mejorare~

Así se despide esta escritora de pacotilla  
Esperando que les haya gustado sus Vocalaveritas :3  
Alguien gusta dejarle una bella opinión en forma de review? No? Bueno...

También si alguien se le ocurre alguna! No dudé en compartirla!

Bueno matta-ne!


End file.
